scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Shoulder Angel (sketch)
|editor = Andrew Todd Smith |upload_date = October 17, 2012 |transcript = Transcript |location = In front of a bank |previous = The Oregon Trail |next = Two Truths and a Lie }} Bank robbers have a conscience too. The voice in your head that tells you to do good takes a literal form as the Shoulder Angel. Watch as Matt does all that he can to stop evil from prospering. Transcript Jason: How you doin'? Jeremy: I'm doing all right. It's a beautiful evening. The stars sure are out. Jason: Alright. Let's do this. Matt: Poof! Jason: Who are you? Matt: I am your Shoulder Angel, John. Here, allow me to just… Jason: What are you doing? Matt: Bear with me… These robes… Sigh… Matt: John, I come to you with this critical juncture with words of warning. Do not do this. Stacey: Well, uh, let's do this? Matt: Do not do this. Jason: Let's do this. What's the matter, Billy? Not getting cold feet on me, are you? Stacey: I just got a bad feeling about this. Matt: Excuse me, John, I'm needed elsewhere. Matt: Okay. Billy, do… Stacey: Nah, let's do this! Matt: No! Stacey: Here are the blueprints, if you want to take a look. Jason: Yep. Stacey: See, we got to watch out for the cameras on point A and point B. Matt: What about looking out for your soul?! At point Soul? Okay. John, give me those blueprints! Those are the devil's papers! Do what is right! James: Hey guys. The uh… the getaway car is ready. Jason: Hey, Little Tim. Check these out! Matt: No! No, don't check them out, Little Tim! No! Think about your little soul! Little Tim! Are you packing?! What is this?! Completely inappropriate! Matt: Okay. Little Tim. Just wait for me. To get. To you. I. Gotta want it. Matt: Little Tim… James: Alright, let's do this. Stacey: Let's do this. Jason: Let's do this. Matt: You leave me no choice! James: Hey mom. Jason: Hey mom. Trivia *This sketch was uploaded two days after the original airing of the episode on BYUtv. *This is the last sketch of Season 1 Episode 2. **It is also the longest sketch of this episode, based on duration. *This is the fifth sketch in a row to be written by Matt Meese, and the sixth sketch of Season 1 Episode 2 to be written by him. **The only other sketch in Season 1 Episode 2 to be written by someone else, is Shakespearean Therapy, which was written by Whitney (Call) Meek. *This is the first sketch with the recurring character Shoulder Angel. The second sketch in this series is Shoulder Devil. **The second sketch with the Shoulder Angel is Shoulder Angel Meets Shawn Bradley. *Jeremy Warner is not credited in the description, but he does appear as the bank teller. *This is the second sketch, after Facebook Philanthropist, where the Cast are using fictional names, instead of their own. *This is the first sketch since What the France?! where Stacey Harkey appears. "Like, Comment and Subscribe!" The end slate of this video shows a black screen with "STUDIO C, MON @ 9 ET / 7 MT". Category:Season 1 Sketches Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts